paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Particle Expeller
"Let's blow something up!" :- Particle Expeller Operator Tactical Analysis * Protonated: The Particle Expeller is an experimental vehicle that uses particle accelerator technology to decimate tanks. A few shots from an Expeller will take out most tanks with ease. The Expeller is also amphibious, making it an optimal hit and run unit. * Heavy Duty Ammunition: Instead of firing in bursts, the Expeller can also switch to using superheavy elements for projectiles. These cause huge blasts that can damage multiple vehicles at once, although the damage dealt to individual targets is less that dealt by regular projectiles. * Don't befoul the Geiger–Marsden effect: Despite its great firepower, the Expeller has pathetic armour. Its weapon is also of limited effectiveness against infantry, and useless against aircraft. * Supercollider: Expeller crews are known to make modifications to their accelerators, in order to allow them to fire even more shots in one burst. However, it takes a skilled crew to successfully pull off such modifications. Background Originally used for peaceful applications, particle accelerator technology nevertheless managed to catch the attention of the Allied military, who became interested in its potential weaponisation. This would lead directly to the Proton Collider and its associated technology, which would go on to prove to some of the most devastating weapons in the Allied arsenal during the Third World War. Particle accelerators did continue to be used in peaceful applications; a mundane example would be that of cathode ray tubes found in television sets. Particle accelerators also continued to be used for the purposes of advancing scientific understanding in various physics experiments. Above the interactions involving the most simplest nuclei, namely hydrogen, scientists also conducted experiments involving heavier nuclei, such as iron and gold. The cost of constructing and running particle accelerators, however, is not cheap. As such, in an ambitious bid to allow them to conduct particle accelerator experiments while also reducing the strain on their coffers, Cambridge Physics Labs leveraged the Allied military's interest in weaponising particle accelerator technology and entered into a partnership with them. The agreement was this; Cambridge would develop a weaponisable particle accelerator system that the Allied Forces could use on the battlefield, and in return, the Allied military would provide funding and allow people from Cambridge to study the results. The fruit of this partnership was the XM-61A Particle Expeller, a high energy cyclic particle accelerator strapped to an obsolete WWII German chassis, not only a deadly weapon but also a tool to further the understanding of Allied science. The Particle Expeller contains in its looping turret structure a series of extremely powerful electromagnets, which accelerate a microscopic projectile, weighing 50 nanograms, to about 90% of the speed of light. At such speeds, the projectile impacts with its target with immense energy, easily blowing through the thickest of armour without difficulty. Meanwhile, most of the considerable momentum is absorbed in a special inertially-powered generator, which recycles the power to use it for the Expeller's operation. Despite this system, the recoil is still ferocious. In addition to standard iron projectiles, shots coated in unstable superheavy elements are occasionally deployed, as such shots can cause widespread devastation due to their weight and constant atomic decay. It was a win-win situation for all involved (except the enemy); Cambridge was able to conduct particle accelerator experiments with someone else paying the bill, and the Allied military had an undeniably deadly anti tank weapon. External Links Particle Expeller voice tested in Warcraft III Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United Kingdom